Protect And Protected
by Faydem
Summary: When Yuuki goes missing, kidnapped, Kaname sends everyone out to search for her. While out looking, Aidou and Ruka come across a person who admits he knows where a girl named Yuuki is, but he will only tell them for a trade. Supposedly Ruka.
1. Captured

_**I am re-editing this chapter!**_

**Warnings: Well, a little bad language from time to time. A little OOC maybe…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off of this story. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps and someone gently shaking my shoulder. Then a voice.

"Hey, wake up. We need your help." My cousin said, seeing my eyes open.

"_My _help? Whoa, that's big." I muttered, rolling over and ignoring him.

"No, this is serious. Yuuki's missing." I shot up. Yuuki's…what?

Kain helped me out of my bed, since I was practically tied to it in covers and threw a shirt at me.

Once I was dressed we went outside of our room to meet Ruka.

She looked annoyed. "Took you long enough. This Yuuki girl is getting on my nerves." She hissed, and I snickered.

Everyone knew Ruka only said things like that because Kaname liked Yuuki, and Ruka liked Kaname. But of course, Kaname just ignored her, and the rest of us. It pissed me off, but what to do?

I followed Kaname because he was brave and fierce and my leader.

To put it simply, he's awesome.

Yuuki, well, I'm jealous of her. Not because Kaname likes her, no way! Just because...I want some of Kaname's attention too. If I was about to get killed by a psycho vampire hunter and Yuuki needed serious help with her school work, Kaname to the rescue! Don't worry Yuuki; you will not fail this grade! I know, it hurts, right?

"We have to get to the lounge. Kaname is giving us search positions." Kain said, glancing at me for a moment.

I don't know how, but he can tell what I'm feeling. I guess it's because we've known each other for so long and we're very close.

"Yes, I hope he doesn't make me go searching alone. I mean, seriously. A girl needs some help." Ruka sighed as we went down the hallway into the main room. I glanced at a window. The sun shone brightly.

"Akatsuki, what time is it?" I asked, tugging on Kain's sleeve.

"Afternoon. Kaname said it would be better to search in daylight. Crazy—" Ruka elbowed him, glaring. She would stick up for Kaname no matter what.

Nighttime was our time.

Kaname came down the steps, stopping before he reached the ground to be higher then everyone else.

"First off, this is very serious. I will not tolerate anything else," He looked at me, "second off, has any one seen Yuuki since last night?" Nobody said anything, and I was trying to hold back my laughter.

Kaname was probably the last one to have seen her, or Zero. Whichever.

"Umm…Kaname-sama, can't we wait until nightfall? I'm tired and Yuuki's sure to be around here somewhere." Ruka said beside me, and I already knew what Kaname's answer would be.

"No. Ruka, have you seen her lately? I know you are not fond of her." Kaname raised an eyebrow at her and she gasped.

"P-pardon me? I'm so sorry Kaname-sama but I'm just tired, is all." Ruka exclaimed quickly, and my brows furrowed together. I was tired also. Soooo tired…

"Kaname, maybe she's with Zero! It would be a waste to go out there without knowing where she actually is! I mean, Yuuki's usually having her and Zero's lov—" Kain grabbed my upper arm, making me stop short in my sentence.

Then, I realized my mistake. Kaname had been the star of Yuuki's eye ever since _before_ Zero had come into her life. Right now, I was wishing I _had _ignored Kain and stayed in bed today. Kaname walked down the steps just as Kain inched me behind him. He motioned for my cousin to step out of the way and looked at me.

"Have you seen Yuuki lately Hanabusa Aidou?" He questioned me calmly and I shook my head slowly, as if I didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"That was my question. Don't step out of line with unnecessary dialogue." He said steadily, and cleared his throat, calling out names and positions that we were going to look for Yuuki at.

"And Ruka shall search for Yuuki with me. Come." He beckoned Ruka to stand by him, who beamed and took her place, happy that Lord Kaname was not ignoring her.

"I can't believe I have to search with you. Well, take an umbrella, I sunburn easily." Shiki complained, crossing his arms and standing by Kain.

"At least you don't have to go alone." I mumbled, and Kain turned to me.

"Be careful, ok?" He said, and I nodded. What can you say, we're family.

I went up to Kaname, stopping him before he left, making Ruka glare at me. "Do I have to go alone? It'll mean harder work for me!" I exclaimed, and could see the flaring annoyance in Kaname's eyes.

"Aidou, why are you so irresponsible?" Ruka hissed, again, agreeing with Kaname, her one-sided love.

"Hanabusa, we do not have enough people to go in two's. Some will have to go by themselves." Kaname said sternly, and Ruka put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"I'm just saying, if I do find Yuuki and she's hurt, what if I can't carry her back by myself? What is she's _bleeding_?" I questioned, my eyes widening half an inch

Kaname stared at me.

He Paused.

Hesitation…

"Ok, you may take Ruka with you." He said, and my eyes widened, looking up.

"Thanks Kaname-sama!" I grinned, looking at the practically fuming Ruka. It looked like she was about to explode. Maybe going alone wasn't such a bad idea…

"B-but, my Lord, I think Aidou is more then capable of picking up a ninety pound girl soaking wet!" Ruka said, desperation getting to her. That made Kaname mad. He didn't like anybody talking about Yuuki like that, even if it was half a compliment. I once heard Shiki and Rima talking about Yuuki. Shiki said that Yuuki was pretty but could try more. Let's just say he saw stars for a week…

* * *

**Later That Day...**

Ruka and I were in the abandoned town that Yuuki liked, fighting.

"I can't _BELIEVE_ that _YOU _of all people would separate me and Kaname! That's why Kaname doesn't like me! It's all because of _YOU_!" Ruka yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Are you seriously blaming me for your misfortunate love life? Well Kaname's too absorbed in Yuuki to _ever _see you! Try looking at what's right in front of you like…like…Akatsuki! He likes you! I know it, he told me himself!" I burst out, stopping as I realized what I had just said.

Ruka didn't answer.

She stared at me.

I knew I had hurt her, saying Kaname would never love her, and that was wrong. But, maybe, just maybe, she could find room for Kain too…mayb—

"Akatsuki Kain, y-your cousin…likes me?" She whispered, her soft peach colored eyes started to glaze over.

Ruka never cried.

Never.

Never.

Never.

"I'm sorry. I've said too much. Let's find Yuuki, alright?" I asked, but she still didn't answer, her gaze now averted to the ground.

We stayed there, in the town that Yuuki apparently liked, for minutes.

Minutes.

Minutes.

Minutes.

Then, she spoke.

"Yeah, let's go. We have to at least find that stupid girl that Kaname's obsessing over. I don't want to get in trouble because you didn't even try." She smiled, and it took me a few seconds to process what she said before…

"_HEY! _If I get into trouble with Kaname, so…do…you!" I yelled, my anger accidentally causing my ice powers to go off, freezing part of the town's building's walls.

"Nice going Hanabusa." She laughed, calling me by my first name.

She never did that.

I mean, maybe once or twice, but…she never did that!

"Gimme some slack, I mean it's not like I froze the entire buildi—"

Then I saw him.

And time froze.

And I only thought of how impressed Kaname would be if I brought Yuuki back.

And what if I did it alone?

Then I wouldn't have to share the glory with someone like Ruka, who would soak up all of it.

But no.

"Ruka, look." I pointed to a figure in black, like those ninja movies, or what you would imagine a robber to where. Right when Ruka saw the person, she smirked, and I knew all of my glory was split in half.

"Let's go find that stupid girl." Ruka grinned, and she dashed off.

I was quick, quicker then any normal human could be, but Ruka was _fast_. And I mean _FAST_!

The person in black saw us and skidded down an alleyway, Ruka and I right behind him. The alleyway came to a stop and the person turned around, raising his eyebrows and walking seductively towards Ruka.

"And what to you want with me today? Drugs, I have plenty. Skills, oh so many. Girls, by the dozens, but you are by far the most beautiful my little flower." The person said, making Ruka step back in disgust, covering her hand over her mouth.

"Oh yes, speechless…and you, go away. I need to get laid." He said, making me choke.

"I find rhyming very unattractive." Ruka scowled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

The man frowned, looking at us, calculating us.

Jeez, I only wanted to ask the suspicious man in black a question!

"Anyway…have you seen a girl? Short brown hair, same colored eyes except a little more reddish, black and white uniform—"

"Bossy attitude!" Ruka informed, even though she and I knew Yuuki didn't really have a bossy attitude, more like independent-ish.

"Oh yes, I have seen a girl with red tea colored eyes such as this Yuuki. Very, very pretty indeed, prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Not prettier then you may dear, but prettier then my greatest fear…vampires." He grinned, and Ruka and I's eyes widened.

He knew?

_He_ sure as hell wasn't any old vampire, even I knew that.

"You know about vampires?" Ruka questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, my flower. I know every one, to the lowest link to the greatest power." He said, smiling kindly.

"Flower power, how charming." Ruka muttered, and that's when it hit me.

He had said he had seen a girl with tea colored eyes such as Yuuki, but…we hadn't told him Yuuki's name, had we?

"Where's Yuuki? I know you know where she is!" I hissed.

"Yes, yes! I know a girl such as Yuuki with red tea colored eyes! I offered her cookies, and she came right inside!" He exclaimed, making me shiver.

This guy was starting to creep me out.

"Where?" Ruka snapped, making the person laugh, a long, terrible laugh.

"Follow, and you shall see, but you have to trade your body for me!" He cackled, and I had enough.

Ice zapped across the alleyway floor, snagging onto his foot and up his leg, holding him there.

"Aaahh…so you are vampires to, my flower! For I fear, as I cower, you are not the prettiest. Since the girl with the red tea colored eyes is prettier then my greatest fear, for you see? Vampires crushed humanity." He snarled, and the ice shattered.

Just like that, it shattered.

How?

I don't know, but there was a glint in the person's eyes that I didn't like.

"Ruka, we have to go." I said, backing away.

"Not without my prize!" Ruka growled, and I could see that she just wanted to impress Kaname just as much as I did.

"Ruka, please! What about Akatsuki?" I said, desperate.

Then, just like my ice shattering, the man in black was over by Ruka, catching her in his arms as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No…_RUKA!_" I screamed, ice slashing everywhere, trying to hit the man without injuring Ruka, who he was using as a shield against the ice ruthlessly.

Then, I blinked.

I damn blinked.

And he was gone.

With Ruka.

My cousin's secret crush.

My friend.

Tears slipped out of my eyes, not stopping.

Ruka was gone and I was alone, without Yuuki, without my glory. Kain was going to hate me, Kaname was going to punish me, and Ruka would be gone.

Probably dead or used as a toy for that sick person in black, who wasn't even a vampire. The punishment would be ten times worse because of how weak I was. Then, it started raining, mixing in with my tears. Yes, it was like a movie or stupid original love story without the love, or story really.

Just a big, screwed up mess that happened to be revolving around me right now.

And I ran.

Going out of that sick town full of Level E vampires and crazy people in black that should be at pyscho, emo poetry contests and back to the academy, running into the Moon Dorm to find everyone already back and looking gloomy and unsatisfied with no Yuuki.

Even Kaname was back, who's head shot up as he heard me come in. I turned from everyone, wiping my tears away frantically with my uniform sleeve, taking a deep breath.

Hanabusa Aidou will not be seen crying!

"Did you find Yuuki?" That got to my ears first.

From Kaname.

No 'Where's Ruka?' or 'Is Ruka ok?'

"Does it _look _like I found Yuuki? Do you _see _her, Kaname? Huh? _DO YOU!_" I screamed, and everyone looked shocked.

One that I had disrespected Kaname by not only calling him by his first name, but not using sama after it or saying my Lord.

Another that I had just screamed at him. My punishment just got a hundred times worse.

Kaname walked towards me, everyone making way for him, even Kain who had a stricken look on his face.

"I'll ask you again, Hanabusa. Did. You. Find. Yuuki." He said slowly, but it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

I glared at him for a second; thinking if I should rant about how stupid and selfish he was, but just shook my head.

He then slapped me, harder then he usually would, making a long cut down my face. I could feel the blood seeping over my eye and cheek like a curtain; hear everyone suck in a breath…and then nothing.

Kaname walked away, up the stairs, and turned the corner, probably going to his room to mope about Yuuki.

As much as I hated him for being a careless bastard and not even _asking _about Ruka, I still wanted to impress him, show him I was not worthless.

And it made me sick.

* * *

**Wow! I'm done proofreading! Trust me, I had to proofread this a million times to make it good and then space it out so it would be easier to read for you guys! Sorry for typos…**

**Yes, this is actually a heavily edited story. It started out as something happening to Aidou when he went searching for Yuuki alone, with no Ruka, but then I was like, hey why not!**

**Ruka is my favorite VK girl, besides Rima, who I guess is pretty cool :)**

**Oh, and for all Kaname lovers, sorry I made him act so mean. He just misses his Yuuki...**

**So, review please! Flames are welcome, but will be used to warm my blanket for me, since I have no electric one XD**

**Anyway, this was in Aidou's POV, so tell me in my next chapter if you want it to be in someone else's POV, like Ruka or Kaname or Yuuki, etc...the list goes on.**

**Sooooo...ya, whateva, again, review!**

**~Fayed**


	2. Trust Me

****

****

**Hey people! I know, its literally been a year since I updated. I'm ashamed o.O**

Everyone who reviewed, thank you SO much! I can't even begin to express my appreciation and how much you pushed me to finish this...

Anyway, all of the people who favorited and alerted me, thanks so much, but please review also! It makes me happy and encourages me to type more!

R & R ! :D

**Hope you enjoy!**  
I had been sitting in my room for hours, thinking.  
The only thing I knew about the man that had Ruka and Yuuki was that he could move at lightning speed and liked rhyming…unless that was just a habit.

* * *

Aidou's POV

None of this made since! I was never into puzzles and mysteries, and all of this was just too much.  
Everyone knew about Ruka's disappearance, and now they were just all trying to piece it together. z

Kaname had been over to that town many times, sitting there for hours, staring into space like a complete idiot.  
I thought back, running every word of what the kidnapper had said over and over in my head.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_"Oh yes, I have seen a girl with red tea colored eyes such as this Yuuki. Very, very pretty indeed, prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Not prettier then you may dear, but prettier then my greatest fear…vampires." He grinned._

_He knew?_

_"You know about vampires?" Ruka questioned, narrowing her eyes._

_"Yes, my flower. I know every one, to the lowest link to the greatest power." He said, smiling kindly._

_"Flower power, how charming." Ruka muttered._

_And then it hit me. _

_He had said he had seen a girl with tea colored eyes such as Yuuki, but…we hadn't told him Yuuki's name, had we?_

_"Where's Yuuki? I know you know where she is!" I hissed._

_"Yes, yes! I know a girl such as Yuuki with red tea colored eyes! I offered her cookies, and she came right inside!" He exclaimed._

_This guy was starting to creep me out._

_"Came inside where?" Ruka snapped.  
_  
_"Follow, and you shall see, but you have to trade your body for me!" He cackled.

* * *

_I snapped out of my thoughts.

A trade! Maybe I could trade something better for Ruka.

But what?

If Ruka was a good enough…'toy'…for that sick freak, then he may not have wanted to give her up.

Rima!  
She was small and cute, not as pretty as Ruka in my opinion, but it could work.

No.

Kaname would never allow that if he found out, which he probably would.

Wait!

I could set up a trap. Rima and I could go to that alleyway in the town and wait for him, or find some clues to where he had gone.  
Then, if we found him, we could make him take us to Ruka to see if she was safe or not, pretending that if he doesn't show us her then it's not a fair deal.

That's where the plan would start.

We would already know where his location was if he took us there, and the state Ruka would be in.

Shiki found this cool place while coming back from his modeling. It was invisible to regular humans, only vampires could see it.  
They had these little blue rocks there. Shiki had bought one and brought it to show it to us.  
Turns out, it could teleport him anywhere if he just pictured the place or said the name of it in his mind.  
I knew where the place was, since I checked it out myself one day. I couldn't afford any of the rocks though.

Maybe Rima could pay…?

Or Shiki. He's rich, right?

Also, if I somehow managed this on my own with only a little bit of Rima and maybe Shiki's help, then Kaname will be proud of me, right?  
Of course he would.  
Especially if I informed him of Yuuki, and where she was.

Plan in action!

* * *

  
I was going across to Rima's room when I heard footsteps, and then someone going downstairs and outside.  
It was nighttime, but most of us were out by sunset until morning, hanging out in the lounge or having Night Classes.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I looked around before quickly slipping out of the door.

A shadow laced across my face, swiftly moving away and again concealing my body with moonlight.

I followed the person until we were near the Day Class students' dorms.  
Since Yuuki was gone, and Zero was probably moping around somewhere, no prefects would be consulting us tonight, whoever the other person was.

I followed the footsteps to the fountain, which was right in the center of the dorms.  
Vampires never came near the fountain because of its pureness.  
It had an innocent vibe about it that, somehow, we didn't like to be around.  
Actually…it wasn't that we didn't like to be near the fountain; we loved its silent peacefulness, but it felt as if we were near it to long, the innocence would slowly die away.

I quietly crept up to the person standing by the fountain.

It was easy to recognize him now.

Akatsuki Kain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, coming up to him, making him jump.

"Nothing. It's just nice to get some fresh air without any prefects around here." He was very bad at lying.

"No, really, what's wrong?" I questioned, trying to not get frustrated. That happened a lot.

He sighed, "I miss Ruka."

Of course he did.

I could've guessed that.

"I'm sorry I let that happen." I said awkwardly, sitting on the fountain's edge, making sure not to touch the water.

I knew he thought it was my fault somehow, I just didn't know what to do to make him cheer up, besides getting Ruka back.

I had a plan though. A very dumb plan, but it was a plan.

That's it.

"I have a strategy on getting Ruka back." I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

My cousin probably knew it wouldn't be the best I'd ever had.

Or never had.

"Ok, so it includes Rima, and maybe Shiki. We could do a fake trade. Rima for Ruka. If he likes her better, he would have to show us Ruka first, making him bring us to where he's keeping her, and maybe Yuuki if he has her. Then, we could use one of those teleporting blue rocks that Shiki had showed us once. Remember?"

He nodded, smiling, a sight I hadn't seen since Ruka was taken.

Or once he'd found out about Ruka being taken.

"Ok. We'll go to get the rocks tomorrow. And I'm going with you, so you're gonna need to buy one more."

"Shit!" I cursed.

* * *

  
I had told Rima and Shiki about the plan.

They both agreed to it, but no matter what happened, Rima said she was not being actually traded to a psycho.

Just a fake trade.

Got it.

Shiki had wanted to come also, so we had to have six rocks in all, including Ruka and Yuuki, if we found them.  
I had no idea why he wanted to come, since he had a modeling job on the time we'd be gone.  
Shiki would have had to cancel it, and he usually loved doing that sort of thing.

"C'mon, we're going now." Kain's voice rang in my ears.

"Ok, Akatsuki, I'm coming!" I called, getting a shirt on and bounding out of my room, coming down the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rima stated in her monotone voice, sighing.

Kain hustled us both out to Shiki's red convertible.

I had no idea why we were taking it, or how he got it right outside of Cross Academy, but he did.

"Get in." Shiki said calmly once we had walked to his car, his eyes half lidded.

* * *

  
We quickly filed into the store and Shiki lead us to where they kept the teleporting material. I stopped him before he could grab four, reminding him about Ruka and Yuuki.

So in the end we ended up getting six.

We walked over to pay, gaping at the price.

"I'll take care of it. You all owe me." Shiki stated calmly, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll keep Ruka's with me." Kain commented absently after we were back in the car.  
I handed Ruka's rock to him and put Yuuki's and mine in my pocket.

Shiki drove us to the town, which was strange since he usually had his own driver.

"Where was it?" Rima asked, getting out of the car. I walked down the street, gazing around.

"Over there, that alleyway. It's not where we saw him in the first place, but it's where he captured Ruka." I explained, walking over to the alleyway and peeking into it.

They all came up and looked in, Kain going first.

He was surprisingly determined, and I hoped his thoughts were in line.  
He cared about Ruka so much, and would probably stop at nothing to get her back, even sacrifice himself.

I couldn't let that happen, no matter how much he protested.

I just couldn't.

"Hello? Anyone there, such as a guy who likes poems?" Rima called out.

I had told them all to be careful of how fast he could go, and that he didn't use our regular speech patterns. The kidnapper seemed like the kind of guy that would keep his word, as crazy as that sounded. Yes, he would trick you into doing things and play unfair, but keep his word. I only hoped that my assumptions were right.

* * *

Everything was dark, and a moldy smell hung in the air.

Ruka couldn't see nor remember anything. She tried moving her limbs, but they wouldn't work.

"Wha—" She whispered, blowing a strand of tan hair out of her face. Her voice was hoarse and cracked, a sign that she hadn't had water or blood for days.  
Ruka slowly pulled herself up against the cold, stone wall, wincing at the pain in her side.  
Pressing her hand against her stomach, she yelped out.

A strong stinging sensation pulsed across her body and she pulled back, licking her fingertips.

"Blood." She groaned, letting the taste run down her throat.

So far, she had never been this long without the substance, and it wasn't a good feeling. Ruka shook her head and shut her eyes.

This couldn't happen, she had to stay in control.

_'Control.'_

That was all Ruka thought about for what seemed like minutes, hours, days, but was really only seconds.

She snapped her eyes open when light streamed into the room.

The brightness reflected against her eyes painfully as they readjusted from the darkness.

When she saw the man standing there, she remembered.

"What do you want?" She hissed, pressing herself up against the wall.

"Nothing, pretty. Are you giddy to see me?" He smiled, and she rolled her eyes, trying to be as sarcastic as possible despite the situation.

"Still with the rhyming. I told you it was _very_ unattractive. It's what children learn in elementary school." Ruka retorted.

The man's shoulders tensed, but he kept his composure, leaning down and placing a hand against Ruka's cheek.

Ruka pulled away, obvious disgust showing on her face.

"I really want you to be mine—"

"I swear if you rhyme one more time—" Ruka cut him off and then stopped, realizing that she had just done it herself.

This was crazy, even his speech patterns were getting to her.

She would rather be at Cross Academy with…Kain? Kaname?

Ruka didn't know which one she liked more.

Kaname had started rejecting her blood and paying more attention to Yuuki.  
He never really cared about Ruka and snapped easily, no matter how gentle his eyes were or how nicely he dressed.

But Kain…Kain was different.  
He was sweet and gentle and always treated her with more respect then Kaname could ever muster.  
Kain also had the most beautiful eyes and stood at a tall six foot two, unlike Kaname, who only stood at six feet.

"Whom are you thinking about, dear? The thought of you and someone else brings me to tears." The man said, and Ruka's eyes flickered over to him again.

"Get me out of here." Ruka ordered, standing shakily on two legs.

"Out of this room, I assume?" He questioned, and Ruka sighed in annoyance.

"No, out of here. This whole entire place. I have to tell someone something." She said, and the man laughed.

"What about your little friend? Didn't you want to save her, because I recommend—"

"Yuuki! Where's Yuuki?" Ruka interrupted, stumbling towards the door.

"Down the hall, take a right. She is quite a beautiful sight." He said, smirking.  
Ruka glanced at him, irritation prickling through her.

How could she have gotten captured by him?

He was a boring annoying poet, and not even a professional one at that.  
If he wasn't a bad poetry writer, then Ruka didn't know what he was besides a kidnapper.

For some reason though, she knew he wouldn't hurt her or Yuuki, it wasn't his style.  
He was just too easy to read, and probably carried his heart on his shoulder.

Turning the corner, Ruka came to a steel door.

She twisted the knob and peeked into the lit up room, seeing Yuuki wandering around the room.

"Yuuki?" She asked, going into the room and closing the door behind her.

Yuuki's head slowly turned towards her.

The prefect's eyes were blank looking, and her hair was matted and dull, like it hadn't been washed in days.

Well, it probably hadn't.

_'Gross. I really don't like her.'_ Ruka thought, looking over the shorter girl.

"R-ruka?" Yuuki stuttered, lowering herself to the ground.

"Are you okay? You don't really seem, oh, how do I put it? Normal." Ruka frowned, kneeling by her.

"Is your side okay?" Yuuki suddenly asked, pointing to the blood staining Ruka's outfit.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Do you know who that guy is out there? How did he get you?" Ruka said, lowering her voice.

"He said for me to call him Ten, like the number. I don't remember anything past about four days ago. I'm sorry." Yuuki apologized, and Ruka's shoulders slumped.

"Ten? Even his name is strange, if that is his name." Ruka sat back and looked at the door.

_'Maybe we can make a run for it.'_ She strategized, imagining Yuuki tripping onto the floor and slowing her down.

Would anyone even be coming for them, or would they rot in there forever?

**

* * *

**

"Come out! Where are you?" I yelled, pacing up and down the old town. So far, the guy hadn't shown up, and for all I knew, both Ruka and Yuuki were dead.

Kain was getting even more stressed by the second, and his voice had a slight edge to it. I didn't know what more to tell him then that it would be all right and to just keep searching.

"I'm getting a sunburn!" I heard Shiki moan.

Maybe it was time to call it a day. I was about to walk over to Kain when I saw something gleaming in the sunlight.

I walked over to it and picked it up, examining it.

It looked like a piece of black fabric from one of the Day Class students' uniforms.

"Akatsuki, I found something!" I called, and my cousin was by me and taking the piece of evidence before I could even show it to him.

"This might be Yuuki's, and where Yuuki is…" He started.

"Ruka is." I finished, looking up at him.

Kain grinned and summoned Rima and Shiki over.  
Rima practically had to drag Shiki over, whose unflawed, pale skin was slightly pink.

"What is it? Can we go now?" Shiki complained, earning yet another glare from Kain.  
Everyone knew that Shiki wasn't a very sociable person, and mostly spent his time either hanging out with Rima or Ichijou.

"It's a piece of Yuuki's uniform. We should go that way." Kain pointed down another alleyway that leaded off into darkness, so dark that you couldn't see what was at the end.

"That can be anyone's in the Day Classes!" Shiki grumbled, and I looked up to Kain.

"I think we all need a break, Akatsuki." I said carefully, and he gave me that knowing look.

Rima whispered something to Shiki and dragged him away from us, out of hearing distance.

"Ruka could be hurt, Aidou. That monster could be…damnit!" Kain cursed and I winced, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Trust me, Akatsuki, nothing will happen to her. We all need sleep, and in the morning, we'll find her. Trust me." I said convincingly.

If Ruka ended up hurt, or worse, I don't know what I would possibly do.

"I trust you."

**

* * *

**

**Well, hope ya enjoyed! It wasn't as long as the first chapter, but I'll make up for it in the third one. Promise!**

Review review review please! I lvoe it when you favorite and alert, but reviews just make me beam! :D :D :D :D

**~*Faydem*~**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this story.**

**Warning: I really don't think there's much bad language...maybe a little OOC...**

**I'm sorry for being so late with this. I am ashamed. There was just SO much stuff to take care of in my life and I had no aspiration to write, but now I do and I'm back! Again, sorry you guys!**

**Since nobody reads these things anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

We were back where I had found the black fabric of Yuuki's uniform—if it actually was Yuuki's uniform, which, how could it not be?

Rima had brought a flashlight this time, and Shiki had refused to leave without his umbrella, since he had gotten a sunburn last time.

Kain had reminded us to bring the rocks, so we did, and were now staring into the depths of the alleyway.  
Rima turned the flashlight on and we walked down the narrow passageway. I looked around, not seeing anything suspicious. It was just a regular old alleyway, nothing special.

The only strange thing was that it seemed to continue on forever, no dead ends or turns that lead into another part of the town. Graffiti was grafted messily onto the walls, and the scent of rain still coated lightly over the air from morning mist. Even though it was early into the day (we had wanted to get a good start) , the alleyway was unnaturally dark, so dark that you could only see about two feet infront of yourself and then…nothing.

Shiki had closed his umbrella and was trudging along beside Rima, lazily gazing around. Kain was worried as usual, but less stressed out. Soon, we came upon a red door. It was nothing special, just a little unusual.  
The wood shined with fresh paint, and it was built on the wall, not touching the ground.

"Do you think this is it?" I asked, grasping the handle.

No one answered me, but when I looked at their faces, only determination and bravery showed. Twisting the handle, I shoved open the door and got ready to attack, as did the others.  
The door led to a long hallway with rooms on both the left and right sides.

"They can be anywhere." Shiki groaned and Rima elbowed him, stepping into the hallway and opening up one of the doors.

"It has nothing in it. Let's keep checking." She commented.

Kain went ahead of me, looking into different rooms urgently.

What was this place?

I took a right. Only one door was in the passageway. It metal and bolted shut, but I could open it easily.

I forced it halfway open, expecting the worst, but there was nothing but a puddle on the floor. The ground was made of metal panels, as were the walls and ceiling. Walking over to the puddle, I realized it was coming from the ceiling. I dipped my hand in the red puddle and brought it to my mouth, quickly confirming my thoughts.

It was Yuuki's blood.

Looking up, I expected to see her body hanging from the ceiling, but there was nothing but a small crack where the drops were coming from. The smell was getting stronger, and I realized it was coming from through the ceiling.  
I called the others, who came running in.

"Ruka's?" Kain asked urgently, but knew whose it was when he got the scent.

"Yuuki's, coming from up there. I was positive this was a one-story building, though. There are no elevators or stairs, nothing to lead upwards." Rima observed and I looked to her, confused.

"The roof maybe? I really don't want to go outside, but if we must…" Shiki said, but I shook my head.

"Since the exterior of the building is made of bricks, and some of the walls outside of this room are concrete, it is very unlikely that the roof is made of metal panels. The blood is leaking through the crack, see? Each metal panel has a crack separating the different tiles. I'm guessing it's another room. This building has to have a second floor." I explained, causing all of them to stare at me.

"What? I'm smart!" I defended myself.

After they snapped out of their shock, Rima murmured, "That still does not explain the lack of anything leading to a second floor."

"A secret entrance, maybe?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, and that's not at all cliché in any means." Shiki lazily raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, let's start looking!" Kain, who had stayed quiet until now, said frantically.

I knew he was crazy with worry for Ruka, but he needed to slow down. We would find her. After all, I had promised.

* * *

Ruka's hand shot up to cover her mouth and nose.  
Yuuki was right there, cuts on her arms and legs and face, fresh blood pulsing through her body.

_'Her blood would be so warm. It smells so, so good. Got to…have…'_

Ruka unconsciously bit her hand, shaking her head as if to make the thoughts fade away.  
She never imagined that not having blood for so long would hurt so much.  
Usually, being around humans like Yuuki didn't bother her, annoyed her actually, but now she needed the blood.

_Needed_ it.

_Craved_ it.

"R-Ruka? Are you alright?" And then there was Yuuki, her naïve, caring self.

The oblivious girl kneeled down next to Ruka, who turned away.

"Let me see your side." Yuuki said softly, moving her hands to try and see the wound.

Ruka didn't know why it hadn't healed—or had even started healing—yet. When she had glanced at it, it didn't look fatally serious, and with her strength she should have been able to carry on just fine, even attempt an escape, but something was different. Yuuki's hands connected with her side and Ruka pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Just—just don't come near me." Ruka whispered, and Yuuki put a hurt look on her face.

_'Why can't she just leave me alone?'_ Ruka thought, although she already knew the answer.

As annoying as it was, it was in Yuuki's nature to help people and be kind.

When Yuuki's hand came back again, Ruka couldn't take it.

She snatched the wrist and bit.

* * *

"Where is it!" Kain yelled, kicking the side of the room.

After searching the building from top to bottom for secret entrances or _anything_ that led upstairs (or even downstairs), we found nothing.

All four of us had ended up back in the room where we had found Yuuki's blood, empty-handed.

"Calm down, Akatsuki. We'll find her." I tried to smile reassuringly, but I knew he wasn't paying attention.

A loud sigh brought my eyes over to Shiki. "Can we please go now? Neither she nor Yuuki are here. I want to get back and treat my poor skin. This umbrella doesn't help that much. I mean, at least we're inside, but it has to be nighttime now, right? I want to get back before yet _another_ morning." He complained.

"Is it night already?" I asked, and Rima nodded, saying that she had checked.

Suddenly, Kain spoke up, "I have an idea."

He walked under the bloodstained crack on the ceiling and jumped up, his fingers grazing the panel.

"I can tell the panel is loose, since it's hanging down slightly more than the others. The ceiling's too high, so I can't quite reach it, but if we had a crowbar or something…" He turned to Shiki, who was holding his umbrella close to his chest.

Shiki immediately shook his head. "No, there is _no way_ I'm going to let you _destroy_ my umbrella by taking down something you could easily pull off with your hands."

"It's too high." Rima said simply.

"But—"

"Do it or I'll tell your modeling agent that you got two sunburns in a row, and that your skin started peeling." Rima smiled, gently prying the umbrella from his trembling hands.

She gave it to Kain, who positioned it between the loose panel's crack and pulled, making the tile fall to the floor in a loud _clatter_. For the first time, we looked around, hoping that no one heard us.

After the sound died down, Kain tapped the battered umbrella against the upper thick metal panel that had been revealed—probably the floor for the room above us—and pushed. After another push, it came loose and toppled sideways on the ground above us.

"Give me a lift." Kain ordered and Rima and I helped push him up. Once he was through, Kain pulled me up and then Rima, who had to get a sulking Shiki to come along.

"Are they here?" Rima asked, but there was nobody but the four of us.

Instead of a room, we had come up into a hallway right next to a door, where the blood had leaked through and down the metal tile, causing us to see it.

"No, she's past the door. Yuuki is, at least." I said.

I gripped the handle and slowly pulled it open, gaping at what I saw.

Kain rushed ahead of me to Ruka, who was shivering in the corner.

Rima and I went over to Yuuki, who was cradling her wrist.

"You okay?" I asked, holding out a hand to pull her from the ground. She grabbed it with her good hand and stood up, seemingly shocked.

"Y-yes, she didn't bite me that hard and stopped when I protested. The man didn't…ah, _do anything_ that bad." At this, I stared at her, and then Ruka.

"Ruka bit you? Oh God, Kaname-sama will—he'll—you just can't tell him, all right? Please, Yuuki?" I asked her, and she looked puzzled for a second.

"Kaname-sama is a nice person! He would never do _anything_ to harm Ruka or _anybody_! He is very kind." Yuuki said dreamily, but nodded in agreement to my request anyway.

"It won't matter. If Kaname-sama doesn't see the bite marks, he'll smell what happened." Rima said quietly, standing beside the two of us.

I looked over at Kain, who was helping a battered Ruka stand up.

She was holding her side and wiping some dirt off of her cheek, looking absolutely miserable, but still managing to give Kain a smile. He met her eyes and gave her a reassuring look, to which she returned.

They looked so nice together, and I knew Kain would stick up for her, which would just turn out to be troublesome in the end. Kaname would give Ruka a punishment—either emotional, physical or both, I wouldn't know—which would result in Kain coming to her rescue and somehow defending Ruka, which would of course make Kaname mad. Then, not only would Ruka get punished, but Kain too, and it would just turn into a big mess that could have been avoided if Kaname wasn't so overprotected of the girl in the first place!

I rolled my eyes at the slight pang of jealousy of Yuuki still getting all of Kaname's attention and respect, and immediately shook the thought from my mind.

Even if some of my conclusions were ridiculous, I still knew that Kain would always stand up for Ruka, and it would just end up hurting him in the end.

"Can I see your wrist?" I questioned Yuuki, who looked at me unsurely, but being her kind self, held out her hurt wrist.

There were two small puncture marks in her skin, barely deep enough to see.

Ruka had stopped herself, thank goodness.

Yanking her wrist to my mouth, I bit where Ruka had, covering up her scent.

Hopefully, bringing Yuuki back would make Kaname happy enough to over look everything, and just make him care about how she was okay.

Hopefully, this plan would work.

* * *

**So, yeah. Sorry, it's not as long as I was hoping for either.**

**Anyway, please review! They always make my day. :)**

**I can't say when Chapter Four will be out, but I'll try to not make it months like before...sorry again! o.O **


End file.
